Advances in technology have added an ever-increasing array of features and capabilities to telecommunication devices and other portable computing devices. For example, telecommunication devices may include features such as touch screens, video and still cameras, web browsing capabilities, telephony capabilities, email sending and receiving capabilities, music storing and playback capabilities, calendar and contact managing capabilities, GPS (global positioning system) location and navigation capabilities, game playing capabilities, and television capabilities, to name a few. Many of these features and capabilities are provided through specialized applications resident on the telecommunication devices. For example, many telecommunication devices allow the user to further customize the device through custom configuration options or by adding third-party software. Thus, a variety of applications, such as dedicated computer programs or software, applets, or the like, can be loaded on a telecommunication device by the consumer, the network service provider, or by the telecommunication device manufacturer. Consequently, a typical telecommunication device can maintain a large variety of applications, content items, and the like.
Further, user-friendly graphic user interfaces (GUIs) that are available on many telecommunication devices enable users to perform a wide variety of tasks, such as initiating or receiving phone calls, writing emails or text messages, browsing the Internet, managing device settings and contact lists, and using the large assortment of applications mentioned above. GUIs may also be specific to particular applications, such as applications developed by third party developers. However, because the number of applications and other items present on a telecommunication device may be quite large, only a portion of the applications and other items available can typically be displayed on the GUI at any one time. For example, the GUI of a typical telecommunication device often requires horizontal or vertical scrolling through a number of pages or views to locate a desired application.